Avatar: Legends of Spirits and Demons
by FrodoTheHutt
Summary: A simple anthology that follows my work with Book Four.


AVATAR

Legends of Spirits and Demons

The Tale of Zurom

_Four Months after the Events of Book Four_

Today is my birthday, Aang thought to himself, as he descended from the skies atop the mighty head of Appa. He was twenty three today, well a hundred and twenty three if you counted all those years trapped in the ice. He could recall a time when he didn't celebrate birthdays. It had never really been a part of the culture at the Air Nomad temple. There the essence of life was celebrated daily in attitudes of good merriment and activities designed to better both mind and body.

Yet the Avatar admitted that he rather preferred birthdays in the culture of the Water Tribe. Last year Katara had planned a whole day for just the two of them, which had even included penguin sledding as her idea of a joke. The airbender smiled; that day had ended with the two of them lying side-by-side on Appa's saddle under the only patch of starlight for miles around. It had in fact been completely overcast that day yet Aang had decided to clear away a little patch of clouds so his wife wouldn't feel as if nature had ruined their perfect evening. He smiled to himself.

His wife and family: Katara who was radiant as ever and two increasingly spirited daughters. They were definitely taking after their mother, he mused in his head. Nuene had started speaking first and now used every word of her limited vocabulary to boss around her sister. However Aara was very happy to play rebel. Just before he had left, the Avatar had observed the twins attempting to steal goodies from the pantry just before mealtime. Nuene had contacted a plan: the pair knew that their parents kept the best treats on the shelf, which was presently too high for either girl to reach over on her own. But put Aara on Nuene's shoulders and mission accomplished. Only problem was that the top twin had no intention of sharing. Aang had quickly broken up the escapade and let each girl have a biscuit before sending them off.

Beneath him Appa gave a soft roar. "I know buddy, I wish we were home too." The airbender replied, petting the massive head. The sky-bison's bellow had been enough to shake him back into the present. This year he was not home for his birthday, indeed he had not been home for the past week and a half. Instead today found the airbender descending through a gray, drizzled sky toward the Fire Nation village of Shu Jing, a place he had not visited in many years. Here was the home of sword-master Piandao, his friend. Aang sighed and gave his friend a half-hearted "yip-yip!" to spur them downward. He was a husband. He was a father. Above all else, though, he was the Avatar and today this village called for his presence more than his family. That was a notion that did little to make him feel better.

The ground squished under Appa's massive feet as the bison touched down onto a small flat clearing just outside of Piandao's palace. Hopping down, Aang approached the massive crimson door. He cracked a smile at the White Lotus insignia carved into the woodwork before knocking. Several moments passed while the rain continued to mist about him. He was just about to knock again when a rushing sound came to his ears and the door was drawn back, revealing Piandao's servant, Fat. The two exchanged a curt bow before the Avatar was led inside.

The glistened ivory walls gave the palace interior a light atmosphere, which was added to by the warmth of the torches. Fat led Aang into a large room decorated as a lounge. There were several great velvet chairs, each one colored to one of the nations. A calligraphy stand stood mounted in the far corner, covered with a sheet of parchment. The airbender could smell the faint odor of the newly applied ink lettering as it dried. To the right of him, a crimson sofa stretched the length of the wall; it looked newer than the other furniture in the room or maybe just less used. In the center a great fireplace cackled contently, as if in greeting to the two people in the room.

"I will fetch the master. Please be seated and wait." Fat bowed again before departing. Aang had opened his mouth to respond but let it simply close again. Instead he opted to examine the fine tapestries on the wall. Opposite him a great crested banner overlooked the room. It displayed a great broadsword silhouetted against a wreath of flame… or was it the sun? He wasn't quite sure. What surprised the Avatar was the inscription located just under the tip of the blade. Strange symbols: the demon language. Aang cocked his head to one side. Odd that Piandao's family seal should feature a dead tongue. He was one of the only humans who understood it.

"Thus we are sworn. Thus we serve" A deep, authoritative voice caught the airbender off guard. Turning, he greeted Piandao as the aging sword-master entered the room, leaning lightly on his amber-tipped cane. The White Lotus member grinned and placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "It is good to see you again my friend. I hope you had a safe journey here. I wish we could be meeting on matters that were not so formal and serious. Won't you please?" Piandao motioned to the chairs, taking the emerald one for himself. Aang nodded curtly and took the cobalt one across.

"It's good to see you too." He replied warmly. "And you're right, it would be nicer to be meeting as friends but ah," he waved his hand, "such is the world. Have you heard any more on the case? Your messenger-hawk didn't say much in the way of details." He stopped himself and turned back to the crest. "By the way, how did you know what the words meant? I didn't know you could speak their language."

"I can't." Piandao answered with a shrug. "My father passed the meaning on to me, as it was passed to him. It was only recently I learned that the writing was demon. And to answer your question; no, I know only what I've already told you. I've tried to get something out of him but he refuses to speak to me… very politely of course."

Aang cocked his head. "You can understand him?" The sword-master nodded.

"His voice is old and sometimes he drifts off but he knows our speech very well. I'm amazed actually; I've never heard one so proper. He almost sounds like a lord."

"Yet he is on trial for murder." The Avatar cut in, massaging his temples. Suddenly he felt very tired. "Do you think he did it?" Piandao didn't respond at first. The White Lotus member looked instead opted to look into the fire.

"… As far as demons go, he does not look threatening, and he speaks so softly. He has already fought his great battle in this life and lost. To look at him – you'll see soon enough. Yet three witnesses are all swearing that he struck out and killed an old man in cold blood. If it weren't for Firelord Zuko's new civil process laws, the townspeople would have executed him immediately!" Piandao shook his head. "If he would only talk to me…"

Aang heard himself sigh. He already had a very strong feeling that, before this day was over, he would feel even worse about things than he already did. Silently he tried to calm his mind and focus into an inner serenity. He would need to be at peace before he could make the right decisions. Several deep breaths in and out and he felt better, not as good as he knew he would feel once this was over and he was holding his children again, but better. Upon reaching balance he rose, his beige and auburn robes sliding silently off the chair.

"Very well," he spoke in almost a whisper, "take me to him. Hopefully he'll want to talk today." Piandao nodded and, rising himself, beckoned the airbender to follow him.

A little over a decade of time and Shu Jing looked exactly as he had left it. The small scattering of houses nestled above a series of waterfalls all fueling the river below; in the time of Ozai it had been a traditional jewel in an increasingly modern nation. However, the recent arrival of the demon world had brought a new dimension to the town. Although he could not see it, Aang knew that in a cliff-face some distance from the main gate a massive chasm had opened, allowing not only the demons to travel up to the surface to trade, but connecting Shu Jing more closely to the rest of the Fire Nation through a series of underground tunnels. The Avatar remembered hearing initially that the town embraced its new access, hoping more people would come. Sadly, as things turned out it became mostly an exit as more and more people left the small towns and journeyed to the cities.

Aang had been noticing that trend since the battle of the South Pole. It seemed that people today preferred to live behind the security of city walls rather than out in the country. He couldn't understand it himself, cities always felt so cage-like to him. The airbender had hoped that the new Ba Sing Se would be free of the giant walls that were the trademark of the old yet the massive structures had been among the first erected when construction began a few months ago.

As he followed Piandao up the main street, the light drizzle that had been present during his landing continued. It was not surprising to see few people out this day and the ones that he did see shot him looks that either expressed shock or, much more startlingly, irritation. Aang quickly remembered the sword-master's letter mentioning some resentment on the townspeople's part. It made sense, nationally being told that they were free to decide judicial matters on their own but then having the Avatar literally swoop in and take that power away from them. The airbender didn't think he'd like it very much either, which added another groan to his already aching head.

"Brace yourself for what you might see." Piandao called back unexpectedly. Aang raised an eyebrow and attempted to peer over the taller man's shoulder. They were nearing the center of town where the buildings fell away to open square. On better days, the square would be populated with merchants pitching their various produce and other goods from mobile carts. However, on this gray day the square appeared as a vacant block of cobblestones with only the well in the center. The Avatar cocked his head. A large pole stood beside the well with a beam fastened to the top of it, forming a giant upside down L. Chain dangled from the far end of the horizontal board and connected to it was –

Aang felt his eyes widen and heard a gasp escape his lips. Whatever sympathy he had just felt toward the townspeople vanished as he beheld the crumpled figure, collapsed on the bottom of what looked like a giant birdcage that swung idly in the soft breeze. In the past, whenever he had seen a demon the figure had filled him with awe but this… was this thing even alive? The creature was motionless in his cage. Maybe they had already drowned him in the well before the Avatar could arrive. That was certainly believable.

"What have they done?" He asked, his voice sounding like a hiss. Piandao must have noticed too for he turned around.

"Do not judge them too quickly. He looked much in this manner before he was imprisoned." Aang looked at the demon and then at the White Lotus member before looking back again.

"Impossible," he breathed at length, "I have seen the demons. They are a proud people, more so than this!" Suddenly the creature in the cage coughed; a loud rasping sound that stung the Avatar's ears and made him want to cringe.

"It cannot be…" The demon had turned his face upon Aang's and the airbender shuddered again as the face's features become distinguishable. It was serpentine with a brow like a dragon, same as all demons. However unlike all the previous demons the Avatar had seen, this visage was lined with wrinkles and scars. Over the right eye in particular were four viscous slash marks as if this demon had been raked with daggers. The eye itself was white with a faded pupil, obviously blind. Its twin still maintained a faded emerald hue. The hair, such as it was, was matted and patchy with gaping plains of baldness on the scalp. Several of the fangs were cracked or chipped.

As for the body, that was mercifully hidden in rags that hung so freely that Aang knew instantly that the frame under them was starving. Gnarled hands trembled slightly at the figures sides as did the bare feet that dangled carelessly below the cage. "It cannot be." The demon repeated again.

He drew himself up as the Avatar approached and gave Aang what could only be interpreted as a smile. "You have come." He beamed. "I never dreamed you would."

"You seem er – very content for someone in your position." Was all the airbender could think to reply. "I'm told you haven't been very talkative with master Piandao. That is a shame, you speak your tongue remarkably well. I'm Aang, what's your name?" The demon's good eye darkened.

"You do not know?" He asked, his voice sounding incredibly pained. "But you are the Avatar?"

"I am." Aang replied, feeling slightly nervous.

"Then how can you not know?" The demon shouted; all weakness in his voice gone. However that effort seemed to be too much and he toppled back, causing his prison to sway violently for a few moments. He shook his head, as if angry with himself before struggling forward to stare intently at the airbender. "My apologies, friend, I am more easily agitated these days."

"Being locked up like some animal, I can imagine." Aang replied. "Just give me some time and I'll have you out of there. We can manage more humane lodgings for you until your innocence is proven." The demon laughed.

"Do not bother." He stated simply. "Although I appreciate the concern; it is not deserved. My name is Zurom and I am guilty of the crime accused."

"Oh… I see." The airbender was struggling for words to say. This didn't feel right, but why not? There were plenty of human murderers throughout the four nations, it would make sense for there to be some demon ones as well. Yet this particular demon, he gave off such an aura of peace and tranquility. This was not a murderer. There had to be more: "Why did you do it?"

"I do not know." Zurom confessed, sighing. "There are many mysteries in this world. I cannot question one unusual occurrence without questioning all of them. It is better to let destiny's path unfold on its own."

"Even when it so directly affects you?" Aang protested. "Zurom, you must understand, if what you have told me is true that means they'll kill you."

The demon looked at him. "My friend… I died so many years ago. If this event means rest then I welcome it." The Avatar looked around in frustration.

"I don't believe you did it." He said at last. "Why kill? And why just one? If you are the monster they tell me you are then use your bending here and now to attack me! I will not fight back."

Zurom looked at him and Aang saw, for the briefest flash, unbelievable pain echo through the demon's good eye. "I cannot." He said at last.

"You're lying! All demons can bend! You're also lying about the murder aren't you? Why?"

The demon simply stared at him for a few moments. "You want me to be innocent, don't you? Yes all demons are born with the ability to bend but as you have learned, bending is not a permanent gift. It just so happens I am a monster… and this is not the first time I've been punished."

Piandao, who had been silent up until now, suddenly spoke out in shock: "you had your bending removed." The demon looked almost indignant at being addressed by someone other than Aang but nodded. The Avatar himself had gotten used to having his eyes widen during the conversation.

"How is that possible?" He asked Zurom. "Who has that kind of power?" The prisoner shifted in his cage.

"Oh there is one." Zurom breathed. "Although it is a hard task to perform. By my knowledge there have only been four demons to ever lose their bending. We are the wanqut: the cursed ones. But now, I believe my time of punishment is over."

"Your punishment, if what you've told me is true then you killed an innocent old man in cold blood! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Aang felt anger starting to conflict with the other emotions whirling inside him.

"Of course it does!" Zurom responded just as passionately. "I feel nothing but remorse for my actions and I wish more than anything I could take back the role I played in that man's life but… when you've already been struck from paradise… it is hard to fall farther." Zurom suddenly turned and looked away. "You may find it hard to believe, Avatar, but killing that old man is not the action I regret most in my life. No – I had friends once… I betrayed them. I betrayed –" His voice faltered as he looked at Aang again. "Tell me truthfully, Avatar Aang, can you really not remember me?"

The airbender was at a total loss. Slowly he shook his head and as he did so he could see the last of the light leave Zurom's eye.

"Then I must ask you to leave." He croaked in a feeble voice. "We have nothing more to discuss. I know my fate and accept it. I am sorry, Avatar. For everything."

_The Western Air Temple, Two Days Later_

"So there was nothing you could do for him?" Oguanga's great voice echoed across the chamber. The Demon King and a majority of his people had claimed the abandoned Air Nomad structures shortly after the war. Aang and his fellow airbender, Emiko, had both been present to arrange a deal that would allow the demons to possess an aboveground capitol of their own if they agreed to train any prospective air nomads that came their way. Now, while a good many were scattered amongst the four nations, the majority of the population dwelt here, almost hidden from the eyes of the rest of the world.

Aang thought it was for the best, there was a lot of anti-demon sentiment in the populace now and the news of Zurom's actions had only increased it. The still could not believe how powerless he had been. What could he have done?

"He wanted to die." He responded at last to Oguanga. The two of them were currently alone in a chamber that directly overlooked the cliff side. The Avatar was resting his tired frame on the balcony while the Demon King sat deep in thought on his throne. "I've thought about it so much and that's the only answer I can arrive at: he wanted to die."

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Oguanga tried to reassure him. The airbender snorted. He knew that his friend was trying to make him feel better but the truth was that, even though they were now on the same side, there was still something about the Demon King that unnerved him.

"I just wish I knew why. He seemed so confused about things. So angry and sad and at peace, all at the same time, I've never experienced anything like it."

"Zurom was a wanqut; unfortunately their sanity has always been in question." Oguanga commented. "Based on what you have told me it seems that his mind finally overthrew its master. It is a shame; he was once a very capable soldier…"

"You knew him?" Aang asked. The Demon King gave a jagged grin.

"Avatar, I have lived with my kind for millennia. There is not one living soul I do not know." His smile vanished and he sighed. "You wouldn't have known but Zurom was a lot younger than I. He was actually – nevermind." The Avatar cocked an eyebrow.

"He seemed to think I should know him." He said cautiously, shifting his body until Oguanga came into view. The result was instant. Every muscle in the Demon King's body tensed, only for a second, but it was enough for the airbender to realize that there was something going on.

"Really?" The Demon King kept his voice controlled. "That is… unusual. He didn't happen to say how, did he?"

"No." Aang straightened up and approached his friend. "But you know, don't you?" Oguanga stared back at him, his great mouth hanging open slightly. Finally he rose and strode down to where the Avatar stood. For a long time he simply stood and the airbender felt his overwhelming presence bearing down upon him. Finally Oguanga looked away and took several strides to the balcony.

"How is your family, Avatar? You have children, do you not?" Aang cocked his head to the side.

"Yes I do. And they're fine, Katara is probably anxious that I haven't returned yet but that's it. My birthday was actually a couple of days ago, I'm sorry to have missed it. It's my first as a father." Oguanga nodded but did not turn.

"A father," the demon repeated and the airbender was shocked to hear tears in the voice. "I had children once, Avatar: two sons. They and my wife – well, they're gone now. I've been alive for ages, more years than any memory can hold, yet I remember every instant since they – since they left." The Demon King bowed his head. "Go home to your family, Avatar. Go and be with them."

"But you didn't answer my question." Aang pointed out. Oguanga turned and the airbender saw his perception confirmed as the tear streaks shined on the demon's face.

"And I'm not going to… not today anyway. I'm sorry but I simply cannot. Go home."

Aang tried several more times but could not get another word from his friend. Eventually the young Avatar gave up and made his way home to where three pairs of arms embraced him upon his arrival. That night as he lay curled up alongside Katara under the covers of their bed, Aang thought on his dealings with the demons and was grateful. He was human, his years were limited. He had but one lifetime in which to live. Zurom had been a creature cursed with long life and Oguanga, there was something deeply horrible hidden away in his past. It wasn't that Aang didn't have regrets, he had plenty. However as he ran a hand through his sleeping wife's dark russet colored hair; he knew that in this lifetime he would have far more things to look back upon and love. And that allowed him to fall asleep a happy and content human being.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


End file.
